1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of internal combustion engines, and more particularly to the art of methods and apparatuses for easily starting such internal combustion engines, and most specifically, in the preferred embodiment, a method and apparatus for easily starting an internal combustion engine mounted on a lawn and garden apparatus, such as a lawn mower, a snow thrower, a chipper/shredder, a tiller, or other types of lawn and garden devices powered by internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to affix an internal combustion engine to a lawn and garden apparatus. It is also known to affix a handle to such apparatuses so that an operator can direct an apparatus over the desired portion of the lawn or garden. It is known to affix throttle mechanisms to the handle of such apparatuses. It is also known to affix a bail to such handles to provide an xe2x80x9coperator presentxe2x80x9d safety feature.
However, it has not heretofore been known to provide an apparatus and method for starting an internal combustion engine by means of a bail and, an optional throttle control, and a starting assembly mounted on a handle.
It is important to understand that the invention has equal applicability to a wide variety of products powered by internal combustion engines having power outputs ranging from 1 horsepower to 15 horsepower. The invention is most applicable and generally designed for lawn mowers with horsepower ranges small enough to be typically started by hand, i.e., without the benefit of an electric starter. In the typical application, the operator must pull on a string or cable, which is wrapped around the flywheel of the engine. As the operator pulls on the cable, the cable unwinds, perhaps a length of five feet. As it unwinds, the rope turns the engine, causing the spark plug to fire and, hopefully, creating enough compression, spark, fuel, etc. to start the engine. Sometimes, the operator must pull on the cable more than once, even several times, in order to start the engine.
Because of the physical effort involved in starting an engine by way of a pull cable, some operators have difficulty starting the engine. Others are simply physically unable to generate the force necessary to pull hard enough on the pull cable to start the engine. Because of this problem, persons that are generally less strong, for example smaller people, females, elderly, or those suffering from shoulder and arm injuries, may not be able to operate the lawn and garden apparatus without assistance. For operators who generally have the strength and endurance to continually pull the pull cable, the present invention is convenient.
The Briggs and Stratton Corporation made an important development in this area when they developed an engine, which was introduced in the year 2000. This engine utilized a spring within a canister to store energy generated by the engine flywheel. In essence, the engine needed to be started the first time by the pull cable. However, when the engine was stopped, for example by turning the engine off, the flywheel driven by the engine possessed a certain amount of momentum. The Briggs and Stratton invention utilized this energy possessed by the flywheel to start the engine the next time. The brake was applied to the flywheel so that energy was transferred from the flywheel to a relaxed spring. The spring was mounted within a canister. As the braking mechanism slowed revolutions of the flywheel, the spring was coiled within the canister. By this mechanism, kinetic energy from the flywheel was stored as potential energy within the coiled spring. The next time the operator wanted to start the engine, the energy stored in the coiled spring was sufficient to cause the engine to turn and for the combustion process to begin.
The applicant believed that improvements were desirable in the system designed by Briggs and Stratton. The applicant then invented what is believed to be an improved method and apparatus for starting the Briggs and Stratton engine. That improved method and apparatus would be discussed as follows.
An apparatus and method for starting an engine is provided. An apparatus comprises a frame and an internal combustion engine operatively mounted to the frame. A control member is operatively connected to the frame, wherein the control member has an activated position and a deactivated position. The control member is adapted to complete an engine circuit when in the activated position. An energy storage medium is operatively associated with the engine such that release of energy stored in the energy storage medium turns the engine and facilitates its starting. A starting assembly is utilized to release the stored energy in the energy storage medium. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for starting an internal combustion engine, which requires an operator to utilize two separate and distinct actions, activating the control member and activating the starting assembly, to restart the internal combustion engine.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, wherein the control member is a bail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein the energy storage medium is a canister assembly comprising a spring within a canister, the spring being adapted to absorb kinetic energy from a flywheel of the engine when the engine is disabled.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein the starting assembly further comprises a cable operatively associated with the frame, the cable having a first end and a second end, the second end of the cable being connected to the energy storage medium, wherein stored energy is adapted to be released when a predetermined amount of force places tension on the cable.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein the apparatus further comprises a handle operatively mounted to the frame, and the starting assembly further comprises a hook attached to the handle, the cable adapted to pass through the hook, and a cap attached to the first end of the cable, the cap adapted to maintain the cable within the hook.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein the control member is a bail, the apparatus further comprising a handle operatively mounted to the frame, the starting assembly further comprising:
a U-shaped rod having a first end and a second end, the second end attaching the bail to the handle;
a button having a stem extending therefrom, the stem attaching to the rod; and,
a bracket attached to the first end of the rod, the bracket extending upwardly and outwardly from the first end, the bracket having a receiving means, the cable connected to the bracket, the receiving means adapted to engage the stem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein the control member is a bail, the apparatus further comprising a handle operatively mounted to the frame, the starting assembly further comprising:
a U-shaped bracket having the cable attached thereto, the U-shaped bracket having legs extending therefrom, each of the legs having at least one hole defined therein for receiving the bail;
first biasing means for biasing the U-shaped bracket in a substantially upright position;
a second bracket fixedly attached to the bail, the bracket having a top and a bottom, the top and the bottom having an aperture defined therein;
a button operatively connected to the second bracket, the button having a stem attached thereto, the apertures receiving the stem, the stem adapted to be positioned in an interfering relationship with the U-shaped bracket when the button is depressed; and,
second biasing means disposed between the top and bottom of the second bracket, the biasing means biasing the button and the stem in a substantially upright position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, wherein the first biasing means is a spring, the second biasing means is a spring, and the second spring adapted to receive the stem of the button.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.